Giano's
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When Kendall, James' husband of four years survives a terrible car crash, his memory is wiped clean of any knowledge of his marriage. Will love find it's way back to the two? Based on "The Vow."


**HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG, it's killing me. College English SUCKS. But today is my last day of said English class, so what better way to celebrate than posting some BIG TIME RUSH stuff? That's something I haven't done in ages. This is a request I've written for my best friend, Rachel. She was my first friend in the BTR fandom and now I feel like I've known her my whole life. This is based off of the new movie _The Vow. _Yes, it's short, but I'm getting the feel for writing again...slowly. And really the only way you're going to really get this is if you've seen the movie. But I've changed a few things around in it. **

Shock ran up the tall man's long spine, sending pangs of pain through his heart. Feeling his back slide down against the cold metal of the vending machine that stood in the hospital's hallway, James' hand crept over his quivering mouth, his hazel eyes closing as the feeling of realization sunk in. Kendall, his husband of the past four years, had no idea who he was. Tears began to mark the brunette's cheeks, leaving slick trails of wetness down his face. This...could not be happening.

xxxx

Turning his head as Kendall slipped on his clothing, James felt a strange sense. He felt so...out of place. Getting dressed in front of one another was a normal, everyday routine for the couple of four years, but now, the blonde felt his face grow hot with blush as James stood in the corner of the hospital room. This person who claimed to be his husband was a complete stranger to him, like an alien who beamed himself into the middle of his life.

"You can turn around now," Kendall looked over his shoulder, buttoning the last small circle at the top of his red and black flannel shirt. James turned, staring at his clueless husband with a feeling of hopefulness. Maybe if he took his helpless husband home, he could live their life as it was and remember it in full. Extending a hand, James smiled softly at Kendall, who's green eyes glanced down at his extended palm with quirked eyebrows.

"C'mon, we're going home."

xxxx

"I live... here?"

Kendall walked into the hole-in-the-wall home, to see that it was not what he would have imagined his house to appear at all. James followed close behind, shutting the large metal door behind himself. Turning to look at Kendall, James watched as his confused husband roamed around the living room, making his way into the kitchen and letting the strap of the backpack he was carrying to slip slightly from his shoulder. It seemed as if he was weary to put it down.

"Yep, home sweet home," James stepped on the heels of his sneakers one after the other, letting his socked feet slide from inside. Kendall finally placed the black book bag onto the island in the middle of the open kitchen area, his green eyes wandering around the room like a lost child searching for their parents.

"But it's so..." The blonde man paused, eyes focusing on a sculpture, then flicking over to a painting that hung from the wall. "...artsy."

James, who had sat himself on a bar stool, tightened his lips, letting his face position down for a brief moment. When he looked back up, Kendall could see a sort of sadness had washed over his 'husband'.

"It's artsy because you're an artist Kendall...you sculpt."

Kendall's eyebrows quirked again, a confused expression arising. "I gave up art years ago, there's no way I'm an artist. I went to law school," the blonde chuckled, his eyes suddenly being drawn down to his own hands, wondering if he had indeed, ended up a sculptor. James just softly shook his head, standing up and pushing his fingers through his sandy brown locks.

"You quit law school about six years ago," he replied, eyes closed and head aching.

xxxx

_He had lost everything. _

James stood outside of his favorite coffee shop, Giano's, the one he had taken Kendall to on their first date, his eyes glossy. They were closed for the night but the aroma of coffee beans and gourmet flavorings were wafting through the chilly winter air, awakening his senses and forcing memories to arise in his mind. Wonderful, beautiful memories of Kendall.

It had been six months since he had left him.

He had gone back to his controlling parents, to his old way of life and from the last that James had heard...his old fiance.

Even though James couldn't stand the thought of being without Kendall, he would force himself through it, and the thought of his blonde love with a dimpled smile instead of confused, vast eyes, made him happy.

Walking home, the tall man pushed his hands further into the pockets of his black coat, tucking his chin underneath his grey plaid scarf. The street lights glowered over top of his broad frame, casting dark shadows across the snow blanketed streets and sidewalks. The neighborhood was dead this time of night, the only sounds to be heard were from stray cats prowling the allies and solitary cars passing by. Looking up at the stop light, James sighed, watching the bright red circle illuminate above him.

Finally he had made it to his block, and it was only a few more steps until he made it to the ally that held his front door. As he turned the corner, he stopped, his hazel eyes fixating on a figure, _a __person_, sitting on his front step.

"Hi James."

James' heart began to beat faster as he heard that voice; that all too familiar, beautiful voice. The figure leaned forward, and the shadows released Kendall's face, his soft green eyes staring up at his former husband.

Snow crunching beneath his feet, James walked to sit next to Kendall, seeing a solitary coffee cup grasped in his glove covered hands.

"I got this for you, though it may be a little cold. I've been waiting for a while," Kendall smiled to James as the brunette took a seat next to his ex on the step, his long legs bending up. Something seemed different in the blonde's voice. Something...older, James thought.

"Thank you Kendall."

For a moment they sat in that eerie, night time silence, hearing only the faint sounds of the city surround them. James' eyes were on Kendall the entire time, whilst the blonde's remained hooded, staring down at his feet. "What made you come by?"

Kendall suddenly glanced over, hearing James ask this question, a warm smile on the taller man's face as he sipped his now chilly coffee. The blonde looked as though he had to think for a moment, searching his brain for a good excuse for _why _he did show up unnanounced at his ex husband's house.

"I...wanted to see you." He couldn't think of an excuse. All he knew that was what he just said was the truth, and that he meant it with the fullness of his heart. "I missed you," Kendall spoke, eyes drifting down to the disposable coffee cup in James' hand.

An electric pang went through James' body at that moment, the coffee cup being squeezed just a little tighter. As he looked down to meet where Kendall's gaze had fallen, he let his fingers slide apart, his eyes seeing the label on the plastic cup's face.

Giano's.


End file.
